


Needle in the red

by PrimalScream



Series: Dom!Silver [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: A little bit of bondage, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cage, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn, omg so much porn, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Sequel toQuickeningIt's just porn, everyone gets fucked and sucked. That's it.





	Needle in the red

John has him tied to the bed, his arms stretched above his head, the built in leather cuffs on John’s head board snug around his wrists. John’s head is in his lap, his mouth wrapped around James’s cock. James can’t take his eyes off of the way John sucks him. His mouth red and wet, so swollen already, his eyes closed, his hair falling around James’s hips in dark waves. Arousal curls like smoke through his veins, his gut clenches, legs trembling because he’s already so close to the edge. John licks a slick stripe right up the center of him, his tongue pushing hard against the thick vein on the underside. He teases the head with his teeth, rough scrape right under the glans and James can’t hold the moan as his body presses into John’s hands and mouth. John’s hands tighten on his hips, his fingers digging in as he presses James back down to the bed. 

John licks at the slit, his thumb and forefinger squeezing, parting the skin to lick between, moans at the taste of James on his tongue. James sees his cock twitch, jetting out another burst of fluid. John wraps his lips around just the head, his tongue circling and twisting, his fingers sliding the foreskin back and forth, his tongue running underneath. James tries to reach down, forgetting momentarily that his hands are tied, the headboard rattles and John chuckles around him, the vibrations running up James’s spine and setting his brain on fire. He tries to relax, puts his head back, closes his eyes, tries to just breathe because _fuck_ it’s good.

James pants as John lunges down the length of his cock, taking him all the way, hot breath against the base, molten heat down his shaft and the tight squeeze of John’s throat around the head. He has to clench his teeth against the plea for more even as he arches off the bed only to be slammed back down again by John’s hands. James swears he can feel every whorl of John’s fingerprints where they hold him still, his thumbs brushing gently over James’s hip bones raising goosebumps over James’s skin, making him shiver.

John reaches to the left, picks up the discarded bottle of lube, before pulling off of James with a slick pop. He straddles James’s abdomen, his cock almost close enough for James to reach, he leans up, strains his neck, gets the tip of his tongue close enough to touch briefly. John tsks at him, moving back to settle over James’s thighs as he reaches behind himself. He knows the second that John’s fingers breech his body. His eyes crinkle and he bites his lip. He rests one hand in the middle of James’s stomach to steady himself, his other arm moving behind him as he works himself open. James wants to touch him so badly. He’s so beautiful, his lips part on a hiss, his tongue licks over his bottom lip and when he opens his eyes James can’t suppress the shiver that runs through him at the hungry, predatory look on John’s face. 

He rocks back against his own hand, his breath hitching slightly, “That first night, I couldn’t even wait until after I’d cleaned the dungeon,” John pulls his fingers free, scoots up, takes James’s cock loosely in his fist. He strokes his wet hand up and down James’s cock slowly and James has to grit his teeth and close his eyes to keep from coming on the spot. He steadies himself with a hand on James’s chest as he positions James at his hole. He rubs James against the rough skin, back and forth and John’s body heat seeps into him. He steadies himself again and then slides down onto James’s cock one tortuously slow inch at a time, his breath punching out of him on a soft moan, “I jerked off right there in the front entry, came all over the door.” John settles on him fully, his ass pressed against James’s thighs as his eyes slip closed. He hums in the back of his throat, rolls his hips forward and gasps, his head tipping down, his hair creating a curtain around his face. 

John’s hands press into James’s stomach, as he rocks back and forth, he flips his hair up and James is mesmerized. John’s eyes are hot, his mouth pulled into a wicked smile, he runs his tongue along his bottom teeth.

He full body shivers, “ God, James, you feel so fucking good,” He sits all the way up, his hands rubbing over his own stomach, fingers splayed as he caresses his skin, his thumbs stroking his own nipples, he rolls his hips down, James feels him squeeze around his cock, “Fuck, your cock is so thick. I love the way you fill me.” John tosses his head back, his hair cascading down his back, the tips of it floating over James’s thighs like the finest gossamer. 

James doesn’t know where to look first, John’s hips as they rock and slide back and forth or his face as pleasure lights his features. His body moves over James like a snake dancing to a pied piper, his stomach rolling and undulating, his fingers slide down his cock, barely touching. He rubs his thumb over the head, squeezes and James sees a single drop of fluid that John presents to James and James open immediately, desperate for the taste of him. He moans as the flavor of John hits his taste buds. He sucks John's thumb into his mouth, his teeth scraping gently over the pad, his tongue stroking and sliding. John’s breath catches as he starts to ride James. 

Slow lift of his hips, hard rotating slide down, circle and rock and then back up. John’s eyes meet his and James loses track of time. He leans in close and James can feel him breathing, almost taste him on the air and everything he sees in John’s eyes is everything he’s ever needed. John’s hands roam his chest, his palms sliding in the fine layer of sweat covering James. He pulls at James’s nipples, it’s too much and not enough all the same time; hot drag of friction on his cock, the taste of John on his tongue, it all has him biting into his cheek, forcing his orgasm back. 

John sits up, has one hand on his cock, stripping it quickly, the other tugging at his nipples, his head back, the tips of his hair tickling James’s thighs as he fucks himself on James’s cock. James’s entire body is tense, holding himself rigidly still, hips pressed up so John can grind down on him. And goddamn he is a fucking sight, body flushed and sweaty, muscles working in tandem, his moans split the air, filthy and deep and James is so hard for him. He plants his feet and fucks up, John’s head comes up and he meets James’s eyes. He leans forward, his hands going flat to the bed next to James’s head, as James’s hips fall back to the bed. He licks over James’s lips, “You’re making me feel so good.” He pants into James’s mouth, “You’re going to make me come on that fat cock aren’t you?”

James thrusts up fast, his hands balled into fists, his short nails digging into his palms. John sits back up, his hand going back to his cock, “Yeah, that’s it, fuck me. God, James, I’m going to come all over you.” He’s breathless and frantic, his hand moving so fast, his eyes boring into James. James moans just thinking about it, he wants it desperately. John falls forward with a gasp, his hand falling to James’s shoulder, his eyes squeezing shut, his mouth open and working on a silent scream as James feels the first hot splash of it on his stomach. He doesn’t take his eyes off of John’s face as he watches bliss roll across his features. John’s hand is squeezing down on him, his nails biting in as John shakes and moans on top of him.

God, but he is beautiful in his ecstasy, and James will never get enough of seeing the way John takes pleasure from him. Warmth bubbles up from the pit of his stomach as John’s lips start to tip up in a sated smile. He sits back once more, his hips rolling in a slow, gentle rhythm, prolonging his orgasm. He shudders hard just before his eyes pop open lazily. His gaze is half lidded, hazy and so fucking sexy. He stretches up, twists his back, elongates his body and James’s mouth nearly waters. He aches to touch John, to taste his skin, he yanks on the restraints.

John runs his fingers through the mess on James’s chest and then feeds it to him bit by bit. He sucks John’s fingers, licks through the webbing, scrapes his teeth over the pads, he moans at the taste of John, “All of it.” John gives it to him slowly, still sitting on his cock, still rocking his hips and the combination of the taste and feel of John have James on edge, desperate to come.

John leans in, licks into his mouth, his tongue chasing the taste of himself, he rotates his hips, screws himself down slowly. John kisses him like he wants to climb inside him, deep and hot and sweet, sweeping over his teeth, licking at the ridges on the roof James’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulls back. He presses his mouth to James’s ear, “Do you want to come?”

“God, yes.”

John laughs shortly, “Not tonight, sweetheart.”

James groans in frustration as John lifts himself fully off of James’s cock. He washes James off and then unties his hands. John pulls a cock cage out of his top drawer and James groans even as excitement rolls through him. James lays prone on his back, John sitting next to him, his hands roaming James’s chest and thighs. His fingers plucking at the hair covering James’s pecs, traces the pattern of muscle in James’s abdomen, his eyes full of heat.

“I’m never going to go soft if you keep that up.”

“You will, because I’m telling you to. You know as well as I do that you can control it.”

James knows John is right but it's a much harder task to accomplish with John touching him. Eventually James can feel his cock deflating, despite John’s fingers stroking his balls. Once he’s fully soft, John locks him into the cage. James hisses as the cold metal presses into him. John’s fingers trace over the gaps, “So pretty. You have a gorgeous cock, James.” John leans in and licks between the metal bars. James sucks in a harsh breath, his cock jerking under John’s tongue. Eventually John lets him go in favor of sleep.

***

James wakes up the next morning to the slick, hot feeling of fingers in his ass. He rolls to his stomach and spreads his legs further, pushes back into the touch. He feels John’s body hover over his, his lips pressed to James’s shoulder, “You’re finally awake.”

John’s voice is smooth as silk, his tone teasing and James can only nod. He’s still half asleep and the purr of John’s voice, the feel of his fingers having James sliding away from himself, floating in a bubble of contentment. James presses his hips back, his body asking for more in lieu of words his mouth can’t form.

“Mmmm, I’d love to, darling, but there’s no time. Save it for later, when I can have you properly.”

John’s fingers pull free and James whimpers at the loss, but they’re soon replaced by a round bunt object and James smiles. John situates the plug inside him, rotates it a few time before slapping James hard on the ass, jiggling the plug and making it press up against his prostate. James nearly shouts at the delicious feeling of being filled rolls through him.

James finally gets up and they shower quickly, James is going to have to go home and change before heading to work, so he hurries. Just as he pulls his pants up and buttons them realization hits, “Shit.” John turns back with a raised eyebrow. “The metal detectors. I’ll never make it through.”

John laughs at him, “Well you better start thinking of an alternate route.”

“It’s the Pentagon, you can’t get into the building without passing through at least one set.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” John winks at him with zero concern for James’s dilemma.

John sees him to his car with a lingering filthy kiss. 

James manages to plead an emergency to bypass the metal detector and luckily he’s well enough liked that they don’t hassle him. He’s too distracted to work, he spends most of his time going through old files to keep out of the way, counting down the hours until he can return to John.

Every time he sits he has to resist the urge to ride the plug. He can’t stop thinking about John’s cock and what it’s going to feel like to finally have him inside. He shivers uncontrollably as he rocks down on the plug and pictures John in his mind. His cock jerks in the cage, wet at the tip despite not being able to get hard. 

By the time he makes it to John’s later that evening he’s sweating and shaking, so full of pent up need that John takes one look at him and leads him straight to the bedroom. John strips them both quickly, James’s fingers too useless to help. John pushes him to the bed and James's nerves start to calm, his body understanding that he’s on his way to getting what he needs. John unlocks the cage next and James swears he can feel the blood actually flowing to his cock as it fills immediately. He’s fully hard in seconds. 

“So pretty, James. You look beautiful. You’ve been such a good boy all day. You’re always so good for me.” 

John runs his fingers and his mouth over James’s chest, his tongue licking against James’s nipples. James keens, his back bowing when John sucks the hard bud into his mouth. John sits on his knees between James's legs, his palms moving slowly up and down James’s thighs, his touch grounding James enough for him to finally catch his breath as John says, “I won’t make you wait,sweetheart.”

John pulls the plug free, tests the give of James’s body with two fingers. James knows he’s loose enough and John doesn’t hesitate, he tips the bottle of lube over his cock and then strokes himself twice before shuffling forward. John hovers over him, his cock nudging just under James’s balls and James shudders, his body so ready for John. John pushes inside and James can feel the exact shape and size of him as he disappears inch by inch, stretching him so impossibly wide, _God_ he feels so full, and then John is flush with him, his body heat nearly scalding James. James thrusts up against John needing him so much, hips arching, body aching for friction. 

“You feel so good, James. You’re taking it so well.”

The sound of approval in John’s voice rushes down his spine, makes his cock twitch where it lies against his stomach. John sits up and fucks forward with a slow, rotating motion, and James can feel John’s cock nudging inside him, pressing up and, oh fuck yes, _there_. John’s hand, tight and hot, curls around James’s cock, his body full to bursting with the sweet, slick slide of John inside him. He feels so fucking good, can’t keep from writhing on the end of John’s cock and pressing up into his hand. 

John’s eyes sear into him, “That’s it, baby, fuck yourself for me. Let me see how much want it.”

He lifts himself into John, cries out as the head of John’s cock skates perfectly inside him. He presses his head to the bed, his own hands fisted in the sheets as he undulates under John. 

John presses him down, “You’re such a good boy, James, always do what I tell you.”

John fucks into him hard, his weight pressing James to the bed, feels John draw his hips back and then slam forward and James moans, unable to stop the plea, “Yes, god, yes, please.”

He starts a wild rhythm, the slip and slide of John’s cock making his breathless, his cock caught between their bodies, sliding in their combined sweat and James’s own leaking slick. John fucks him hard, up and in, over and over making James shudder uncontrollably. He reaches out for John, his hands sliding down his back, clutching at John’s ass, needing harder and faster, making sounds he’s not sure are entirely human as he rides a razor’s edge of pleasure. John takes his cock in hand just as he shoves in hard and James’s shivers, breathless, body bowing just as John says, “Come.”

James comes in a blinding rush, shuddering and breathing hard, pleasure spiking inside and out, white flashing behind his eyes, his ass clenching down on John’s cock, as his own cock jerks hard in John’s hand and paints the space between them. James stretches his body, wraps his legs around John’s waist, and milks John’s cock, his eyes barely slits as he watches pleasure roll across John’s features. 

“So good, James. So good for me. Always, always so good.” John’s panting, his breath wheezing even as he grits out the words for James, to make James feel treasured. His body rolls with John’s taking John as deep as he can, doing everything he can to give back just a tenth of the pleasure John just gave him.

John’s hair is tied up and there are stray strands of it falling free, sticking to his neck and the side of his face. He’s flushed and sweating and James thinks he’s magnificent. His eyes are nearly black as they meet James’s. James smiles at him sated and happy and John’s hips jerk hard, his body slamming home, grinding in as his head drops forward, his arms shaking where they’re planted on the bed next to James’s shoulders. James can feel the hot wet spill of John inside of him and James mewls, rolls his hips up clenches on John’s cock just to hear him moan helplessly at the tight clutch of James’s body. He shudder hard one last time before collapsing on James. 

His lips press one kiss after another into James’s skin, constant praise reigning down on James as James wraps himself around John, nearly squeezing the air out of him. John eventually pulls out and moves to his side, he pulls James back against him, one arm under his head the other over his hip, holding James tightly. 

John’s mouth is pressed to the back of his head, “You’re incredible, James.” James hums and settles back against John’s body, it's the last thing he remembers until John wakes him up in the middle of the night.

“I want you again.” John’s cock is pressed between his cheeks, hard and damp. James lifts his leg over John's hip, and John's fingers press into him, wet with slick mixing with what’s left over from before followed shortly by John’s cock. 

John fucks him slowly, his hands and mouth all over James’s body. James exists in a semi state of consciousness, his brain only able to register the pleasure through a cotton candy cloud. He can feel John’s teeth and fingers digging into his skin and it heightens his arousal, making him painfully hard, his cock aching for touch. He curls his fingers around himself, feels John’s breath hitch behind him.

“Yes, show me, let me see you get yourself off.” John’s breath is hot against his neck, his lips wet and soft where they press against his skin. John’s words burrow into his subconscious, “Want you so much, all the time. Can’t stop thinking about you.”

John rolls James to his stomach, pushes his legs apart and slide back in with one long smooth thrust and all James can do is moan at how fucking good it feels. John’s body comes to rest over his, the only thing moving are his hips, deep press in, long stretch out. James’s can’t move, his body trapped under John’s, his cock trapped under the weight of both of them, it only serves to drive James’s need higher. John’s mouth sucks at his shoulder, down his back, his voice muffled by James’s skin, “So good, baby. So hot around my cock, love the way you feel.”

His head presses hard into James’s shoulder, his hips moving faster, his breath harsh and panting. James feels the sting of teeth, and then John’s cock jerks inside him, and James can feel the hot pulse of John coming deep. John grinds in for several more second before flipping James over and sucking his cock down in one hot, smooth swallow. 

James’s hips shove up, a half sob escaping him as John pushes two fingers deep, the tips reaching and pressing, squeezing at the same time John’s throat tightens around his cock. James’s hand bury themselves in John’s hair, his hips pressing up, fucking in. John moans around him, the vibration zinging up James’s spine. 

“Oh fuck, John.” James’s body strains, his stomach clenched tight, his thighs shaking and then the string breaks, “Fuck, I’m coming.”

James shatters into a thousand pieces, his senses flying to the wind as he pulses down John’s throat, his breath gasping out, lungs burning. John swallows around him reflexively, taking everything James gives him. James start to shake, his limbs losing feeling as John’s fingers continue to work in his ass. He tries to push John off, but John doesn’t let up, his mouth siding up and down James’s cock as James cries out, his hands fisting in the bed. His feet scrabble against the sheets, trying to get purchase to push himself away. _Too much, too much_ , is all he can think, his whole body is one jittering nerve ending. He shakes his head, he knows what John wants but he can’t, he can’t. But John continues to work both points, James's cock still so hard, still aching like he hadn’t just come.

His stomach quivers and he feels it, pulling up from the tips of his toes, energy pooling like nothing he’s ever felt before, skating along his nerve endings, making all his hair stand up and _fuck, fuck_ , another press of John’s fingers, another long slow sweep of his tongue and James is shouting at the ceiling, his body electrified, no breath, no sight, just the feeling of weightless flying. His body curls over John as he gasps for air. 

John finally pulls off and presses James’s body back to the bed. He pulls James’s shivering form close and brings the blanket up over them, “I’ve got you, darling. So good, James. You’re incredible, so beautiful. So very good.”

James sleeps like the dead.


End file.
